Tu sonrisa
by Luz V
Summary: Aún después de tantos años Anthony sigue conservando la esperanza de que Lisa vuelva a sonreír como lo hacía antes.


Disclaimer: Mira J.K. sé que TODOS los personajes te pertenecen y, por lo que a mí concierne quédate con Harry y con Ron pero ¿Podrías por favor regalarme a Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini?

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Citas literarias" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.**_

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

"_Nosotros, los habitantes de la Tierra, tenemos un talento especial para arruinar las cosas grandes y hermosas."_

Crónicas marcianas, RayBradbury.

Lo primero de lo que fue consiente fue del dolor. Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía, quemaba como si algo grande y pesado le hubiera pasado por encima. Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido; no sabía dónde se encontraba, lo único que tenía presente era que todo le dolía y que tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

De pronto todo regresó, los recuerdos la aturdieron, pasando a toda velocidad, causándole jaqueca. ¡No quería, no quería recordar! Lo único que ella pedía era poder volver a dormir y olvidarse de todo.

Entonces se echó a llorar.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, empapaban sus labios y cuello y dejaban en su boca un regusto salado; no quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que seguía en ese oscuro calabozo, no quería sentir de nuevo el dolor que experimentaba cuando alguien le lanzaba un _cruciatus_. Lo único que quería era dormir y soñar con que tal vez alguien vendría por ella y se la llevaría, la sacaría de aquel lugar y ella podría ver nuevamente la luz del sol.

Pero ella, tiempo atrás había perdido la esperanza.

Después, alguien apretó suavemente su mano y fue ese toque suave y cuidadoso el que la hizo abrir los ojos lentamente.

Lo primero que notó fue que encontraba en una pequeña habitación completamente blanca; debajo de ella había una superficie blanda y ella estaba vestida con un camisón azul claro.

Él estaba ahí, mirándola; tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y una ligera sonrisa que no alcanzaba a ser sincera. Él volvió a apretar sus manos como si quisiera saludarla, decirle "Hola" pero la voz no alcanzó a salir.

Ella le miró. Él estaba más, mucho más, delgado que la última vez que lo había visto meses atrás, su piel tenía un poco saludable color grisáceo pero estaba ahí, con ella. Como siempre lo había estado.

—¿Lisa? — Anthony pareció encontrar por fin su voz entre el mar de emociones que le embargaban—. ¿Lisa?

Parecía que no acaba de creérselo, Lisa le devolvió el apretón tímidamente, preguntándose vagamente si aquello no sería una ilusión, una trampa que le tendían para torturarla una vez más; sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta de algo: ya no le importaba.

Porque ahí estaba él, la única persona que ella habría querido ver en esos momentos, la misma que siempre estuvo allí para ella: su mejor amigo, quien la consoló cuando su padre murió poco después de que cumpliera los dieciséis años, él que amenazó con ir a castrar a Nott después de que acabaran su relación, el mismo que en esos momentos la abrazaba con cuidado como si temiera hacerle daño, como si ella fuera de cristal.

— Anthony — su voz fue un susurro ronco—. Estás aquí.

—Por supuesto que estoy aquí —Anthony Goldstein intentó conservar esa mala imitación de sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Dónde más podría estar?

Lisa no respondió, en cambio volvió a cerrar los ojos, como si estuviera confundida, aunque realmente lo estaba. Al despertar había enfocado toda su atención en ese suave tacto pero, una vez pasado el shock inicial, la realidad le golpeó con fuerza.

—¿Dó… Dónde estoy?— La voz de la chica tenía un ligero matiz histérico. Empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras la sonrisa de Anthony se desvanecía—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En San Mungo — Anthony tomó con fuerza las manos de Lisa entre las suyas, obligándola así a mirarlo a los ojos—. Te trajeron aquí hará un día, estabas inconsciente.

En ese punto, su voz se quebró, aunque intentó recomponerse rápidamente.

—Ahora mismo están atendiendo al resto de las personas que rescataron de Azkaban. No me dejaron pasar a verte hasta hace algunas horas —sonrió tristemente y sus ojos brillaron, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Finalmente te estabilizaron.

—¿"Rescatado" dices? —la frase sonó queda, sin emoción—. ¿Acaso finalmente ganaron?

Anthony miró a Lisa con expresión inescrutable. Ella había vuelto la cabeza para no mirarle y permanecía muy quieta, tumbada en la estrecha cama; ella le preocupaba, odiaba admitirlo, pero aquella chica no era la Lisa que él recordaba, no era la niña tímida e ingenua que había conocido a los once años; había cambiado y él odiaba ese cambio.

—Hubo una gran batalla — susurró éste, esperando que ella le escuchara—, en Hogwarts, pero finalmente nosotros ganamos. No fue fácil. Después de ello, empezaron a rescatar a las personas a las que los mortífagos mantenían encerradas.

—¿Cuántos? — fue lo único que ella preguntó aún sin volverse y él entendió sin necesidad de más —. ¿Cuántas personas murieron?

—Cerca de setenta personas — respondió él, su voz sonó quebrada—. Entre ellas Sue y Stephen... Lo lamento mucho. Los funerales ya han pasado, pero el memorial será en una semana.

Lisa no dijo nada, no volteó, no suspiró. Minutos después, cuando Anthony creía que ella ya no diría nada, la escuchó.

—Márchate — aquello sonó a súplica —. Por favor, márchate.

Anthony la miró esperando una mirada de vuelta, alguna lágrima. No tuvo respuesta porque Lisa Turpin había enterrado la cara en la almohada y no se movía.

Anthony salió de la habitación con el corazón en un puño y las lágrimas atoradas en su garganta.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Aunque Anthony odiaba admitirlo, aquel era un día hermoso. El sol brillaba, contrastando con el cielo azul, el pasto estaba verde y a lo lejos algunos pajarillos silbaban alegremente. Lisa le acompañaba.

Ella aferró su mano con fuerza, como si fuera la única oportunidad ofrecida para poder mantenerse de pie. Parecía ligeramente perdida, lo cual no le extrañaba considerando que ella seguía tomando pociones para evitar crisis nerviosas de ansiedad, para atender la desnutrición y sanar algunos órganos que fueron afectados por las maldiciones.

Ella volteó y le regaló una sonrisa débil, que no alcanzó a sus ojos. Anthony odiaba aquella sonrisa porque le recordaba lo que Lisa había sido y no volvería a ser. Añoraba la sonrisa radiante que ella solía dirigirle a todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino, echaba de menos la risa ligera que solía inundar sus días y el eterno optimismo con el que la chica veía al mundo; recordaba que le gustaba ver lo bueno en cada persona y dar segundas oportunidades, la manera en que solía irritarse constantemente y la forma que tenía de acomodar su cabello una y otra vez cuando estaba nerviosa. Extrañaba su vitalidad, su energía, el cómo se estresaba cada vez que los exámenes se acercaban y la ligera histeria que acompañaba a un trabajo mal hecho o a un hechizo no dominado.

Pero todo eso se había ido.

Y en su lugar estaba una chica que extraviaba la mirada en el horizonte y ya no sonreía, una chica que en menos de una semana había pasado por cuatro crisis nerviosas. Una chica que ya no se sentía segura en el mundo y que miraba cada pocos segundos hacia atrás, como si temiera que alguien la estuviera siguiendo.

Sinceramente, a Anthony aún le sorprendía que los sanadores le hubieran otorgado el permiso para llevarla al memorial, pero él sabía que eso era algo que ella debía de hacer, por lo que tenía de pasar para poder aceptar que la guerra había terminado y que se encontraba, de alguna manera, a salvo.

Durante toda la ceremonia ella se quedó en su sitio, sentada y casi sin moverse, la oyó suspirar un par de veces, pero cuando la miraba, veía que su semblante era tranquilo, inexpresivo, casi por el final apretó los labios y ahogó un sollozo, aunque sus ojos se mantuvieron secos y Anthony lo único que pudo hacer por ella fue abrazarla ligeramente, intentando transmitirle un poco de la seguridad y tranquilidad que él mismo no tenía.

—No puedo creer que se hayan ido — la voz de Lisa sonó extraña. Boqueó un par de veces, como si se estuviera ahogando—. No puedo creer que Sue no va a volver a hablar conmigo de chicos por horas y horas, y que Stephen no volverá a machacarme en ajedrez.

—Es difícil, pero tienes que saber que ellos murieron por lo que creían, que lo hicieron en paz —Anthony tragó pesadamente mientras observaba el lago —. Sé que no es un consuelo, pero al menos ayuda un poco a dormir por la noche.

—Te equivocas — susurró ella mirando el castillo—. Te equivocas, esta no era nuestra guerra. Nosotros no teníamos nada que ver con ello y, aún así, nos vimos involucrados.

Anthony la miró. Ella seguía observando fijamente el castillo, antes hermoso, que en esos momentos estaba destruido en varias zonas. Podía ver dónde habían impactado las maldiciones, las montañas de escombros apiladas. Apenas una sombra de lo que había sido.

—Es increíble —murmuró Lisa, su voz ya no tenía ese tono amodorrado; de hecho, parecía más lúcida que nunca —. Es increíble la facilidad que tenemos para destruir cosas bellas.

Anthony sólo atinó a asentir, mirando a la chica; aunque en realidad al darle la razón, él no había estado pensando en el castillo.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Los siguientes meses fueron difíciles pero de alguna manera satisfactorios, Lisa se recuperó lentamente, al menos de las heridas físicas, dejó de parecerse más a un saco de huesos que a una humana y los moratones, heridas e infecciones desaparecieron. Sin embargo, aquella no fue la peor parte.

Lo peor fueron las pesadillas. Cada noche durante meses, sin excepción, Lisa despertó gritando en medio de la oscuridad convencida de que aún se encontraba en los calabozos. Fue el constante miedo a que alguien le hiciera daño, o se la llevara. Cuando Theodore Nott fue absuelto de todos los cargos seis meses después de la batalla, ella casi sufrió una crisis nerviosa y se negó a hablar con nadie de aquello, y a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Anthony por su parte, sentía una extraña combinación entre frustración, impotencia y satisfacción. De alguna manera, ayudar a Lisa le hacía sentir útil, pero por otro lado se sentía muy solo, muy dolido, muy enfadado. ¿Con quién? Con la vida, con las personas, con las circunstancias que le habían hecho ser huérfano, haber tenido que asistir al funeral de dos de sus mejores amigos... Y ver a Lisa cada día quebrada, recuperándose lentamente pero sin volver a ser jamás la misma.

—Entonces ...

Era de noche y Anthony, quien leía en la sala de estar del piso que compartían, levantó la vista un tanto sorprendido de que fuera ella quien iniciara la conversación, pues los últimos meses habían sido bastantes silenciosos.

— ¿Sabes ya qué quieres estudiar?

—He hablado con algunas personas y sí, creo que ya tengo una idea — Anthony volvió la vista al libro, suponiendo que la conversación (si podía llamarse así) había terminado. Pero la mirada de Lisa fue tan insistente que finalmente agregó—: Leyes mágicas. Ya sabes, siempre quise entrar en la política, creo que sería muy tonto de mi parte dedicarme a otra cosa. Además, tú sabes bien que el derecho siempre me ha apasionado.

—Tienes razón — sonrió ella de esa forma que él odiaba aunque se cuidaba muy bien de disimularlo —. Serías un tonto. Yo también he estado considerando algunas opciones. ¿Sabes? Al final me he dado cuenta de que no puedo quedarme aquí, encerrada toda mi vida. Me he tomado mi tiempo, ¿no crees?

—Qué va — Anthony alzó las cejas divertido, mientras observaba a Lisa refunfuñar—. Sólo un año de enclaustramiento a cal y canto. Dime, ¿qué has decidido?

—Quiero ser sanadora —suspiró y, armándose de valor, observó a su compañero, que parecía ligeramente sorprendido—. Lo he estado considerando seriamente y... ya sabes, bueno, después de todo lo que ha pasado me gustaría poder ayudar a las personas en un lugar donde no haya guerra, ni violencia. Simple y puro altruismo.

—Los sanadores ganan muy bien.

—No me estaba refiriendo a eso, estaba hablando que ya he visto suficiente guerra, destrucción y ambición como para otras tres vidas. Ahora me gustaría empezar a ayudar a salvar a las personas, tener la certeza de que estoy haciendo algo bueno por otros.

Él asintió lentamente, procesando lo que acaba de oír. No le sorprendía por supuesto, ya que de alguna manera intuía que el destino de su amiga siempre había estado en la medicina, pero no por esas razones ni motivada por esos sentimientos.

—Tal vez estoy volviéndome loca — murmuró ella al ver que él no decía nada—. Pero siento que es lo correcto.

—Es lo correcto. no dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario, si tú piensas que así te sentirás en paz, entonces ve por ello y no dejes las oportunidades escapar.

—Te estás poniendo sentimental —pero al decirlo, las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos—. Ese no es tu estilo.

Anthony abrió los brazos invitando a Lisa refugiarse en ellos, diciéndole en ese simple gesto que todo estará bien, que ya no había nada que temer y que pasara lo que pasara, él estaría ahí para ella, de la misma manera que sabía que ella haría lo mismo por él.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

_Ella viste de blanco y cuando la música suena y él puede verla caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo, lo olvida todo. Olvida las discusiones por el tipo de ceremonia que tendrían, las largas horas sin hablar después de alguna discusión, el poco tiempo que ambos tenían y cómo ella no le habló en una semana hasta que él accedió a una ceremonia mixta. _

_Ella sonríe y esa vez la sonrisa sí que alcanza sus ojos, pero una pequeña parte del cerebro de Anthony le grita que esa no es la sonrisa que él echa de menos, la misma que jamás va a recuperar. _

_Porque esa otra sonrisa es signo de que están mejor, de que han sido capaces de dejar el pasado atrás, y los fantasmas y demonios ya no les atormentarán. _

_Anthony lo olvida todo. Olvida que ella aún tiene pesadillas y que hay noches en las que despierta llorando, olvida que aún después de seis años sigue asistiendo con la terapeuta para tratar la paranoia y depresión. _

_Cuando llega a su lado, puede ver el brillo en el fondo de sus pupilas y con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro, la toma de la mano. Observa nuevamente sus labios y piensa una vez más en cuánto echa de menos la sonrisa de antaño, en cómo le gustaría verla una vez más. Anthony odia la sonrisa que ella esboza en su día a día, porque le recuerda a la chica rota, frágil y destruida que, aunque quiera creer que ya no es, sigue estando ahí. _

_Aunque eso, claro, es algo que Anthony jamás admitirá. Ni siquiera ante sí mismo. _

"_-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"_

Me he tomado la licencia de casar a estos dos, la verdad desconozco el canon de Anthony y de Lisa (si es que lo hay), pero fueron en el mismo año y en la misma casa, así que me pareció bonito (no hay otra palabra para describirlo) intentar escribir algo sobre ellos dos.

Por supuesto le quiero agradecer enormemente a Abisag que accedió a betear ésta historia y varias otras, enserio Aby no sé cómo me las arreglaría sin ti.

Respecto a la cita, la verdad es que creo que no fue muy alejada de lo que transmite ya que las personas no sólo destruimos cosas sino a personas, personalidades; etc…

Ya lo saben para cualquier aclaración, recomendación o sugerencia están los comentarios, si me van a aventar tomates les quitan el tallo, gracias.


End file.
